


Honey, I'm home

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cats, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in Glasses, Established Relationship, Fanart, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pets, Post-Hogwarts, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: home is a feeling, not a place, and with you I feel at home
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 299
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Honey, I'm home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerakrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/gifts).



> Had a blast drawing some domestic Drarry, one of my favourite settings for them! Added some pumpkins for a Halloween feel but they are wizards so it only makes sense :D. Hope my giftee and everyone else loves it! It's been a real pleasure as always participating in this fest and I can't wait to see what everyone creates!

[ ](https://imgur.com/oE7kYnC)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
